A Ghost Story
by rose-flora-girl
Summary: Naruto didn't understand how a C-class turned into something so dangerous


**I do not own Naruto.**

**If the theme in the story matches with any other then it is pure coincidence. There were no such intentions.**

**A Ghost Story**

A usual mission for Team 7. It was just to take some medicines to a certain village. It was rightly qualified as C-class mission. Naruto complained whole day about it. Naruto never wanted to go on such a low class mission. Though others agreed to it, but mission was mission and orders were orders, however low class the mission was.

Naruto didn't like the fact that his all super ninja skills and cool jutsus's were gone go in waste because of a C-class mission. To distract himself from it, he kept on talking about something or the other. He kept talking about ramen, being Hokage and Iruka-sensei.

Kakashi was fed up. Naruto's loud mouth refrained him from concentrating on his Icha Icha. Normally he sat on trees far away from Naruto. Sasuke was highly irritated by his blonde idiot friend who refused to shut up. By looks on Sakura's face it was clear that she was planning to hit Naruto soon.

The location of the village was near Konoha. By ninja speed it would take two hours to reach the place and by simple walking it would at least take half a day. As it was casual C-class mission Kakashi choose to walk. But right now he was regretting his decision as Naruto was continuously talking about ramen, being Hokage and Iruka-sensei. He didn't stop even while eating. The time taken by Team 7 was less but it seemed like eternity. Medicine bags were with Kakashi as he was the team leader.

Finally team 7 reached the village. It was a relief to all especially to Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi as Naruto finally stopped talking to look around the village. The village was small with many farms and traditional houses. There was a hill to the north of the village.

As Team 7 entered the village they noticed a small temple. It was covered by trees. It seemed to be old as the metal doors were rusted. The temple was not in a good condition. It seems people neglected that temple totally.

But the amazing thing was a little boy sitting under a tree besides the temple. By looks one could guess he was six years old. He had brown hair and crystal blue eyes. Those eyes looked sad and lonely. He was clothed in a simple sky blue colored shirt and a black pant.

As Team 7 came near him he looked up at them with hopeful eyes and asked "Did you see my mommy? Please tell me if you have. I am waiting for her."

"Hey kid we haven't seen you mother," Naruto answered.

"But she went that way. I guess I'll have to wait for her," he said sadly.

Naruto wanted to console the child but his teammates called him before he could utter a word. Naruto said good bye to the kid and ran behind his teammates._ I wonder why that boy was all alone_ thought Naruto.

As Naruto and others reached the house where the landlord lived they were greeted by guards. Team 7 entered the house to find it very attractive. It was well furnished in a traditional way. It had many rooms in it. It definitely looked like a rich landlord's house.

A beautiful woman came out from a room. "Sorry to keep you waiting." The woman was beautiful with long brown hair that reached her waist. She had chocolate brown eyes. She wore Kimono which was blue in color. The Kimono was decorated with pink and white lily flowers. With a little make up, she looked presentable and attractive.

"We have the medicines you asked for, Mistress," Kakashi said.

"Oh thank you. Pleasure to meet you all," she said.

"Hello my name is Kakashi Hatake," Kakashi said introducing himself.

"Hello I am Sakura Haruno. This is Sasuke Uchiha and this is Naruto Uzumaki," Sakura said pointing towards Sasuke and Naruto.

Kakashi gave her the medicines from his bag.

"Thank you very much. Please stay here for one night. It would be a pleasure to serve you," the woman said.

"Ne Kakashi-Sensei should we stay over here. I don't' mind traveling at night" Sakura said.

Kakashi answered "We are tired Sakura-chan". _Not physically but mentally due to Naruto's continuous rambling. _"Thank you mistress it is really kind of you," Kakashi said.

Mistress called her servant and said "Aconi, please show our guest their rooms."

Aconi led Team 7 in their rooms and went away to prepare dinner.

"I have my Icha Icha to read" Kakashi said while he entered his room.

"Hn " Sasuke said as he walked in his room. Naruto and Sakura went in their rooms.

XXXXX

"Dinner is really tasty" Naruto said while stuffing like a pig.

Sakura gave a disgusting looks and said "Have some manners, will you?"

"If I don't eat fast teme over here will finish all the food" Naruto said with mouth full of food.

Sakura smacked him on his head and said "NARUTO! Don't talk while eating. It is really disgusting"

"But Sakura chan-" before Naruto could finish his sentence Sakura had smacked him on his head and said "SHUT UP".

Kakashi looked out of the window and said "The village looks less crowded at night."

"People in this village don't like to stay out at night" Mistress said.

Sakura asked curiously "Why is that Mistress?"

"It is beloved that Ghosts of dead people roam at night" Mistress answered.

"I don't understand Mistress" Sakura asked getting confused.

"It is a long story" Mistress said.

"We have lots of time" Kakashi said.

The Mistress began," It all started with a rich landlord-

The village was not very prospering that time. There were more trees than farms. Houses were low in number. It was also found that people were homeless. Only few people could afford houses. And the number of rich people was very low. Everyone was suffering from poverty.

There lived a landlord in the village. He alone was considered rich. Even when the condition of village was worst his family was stable. He lived with his son and wife.

He was well aware of deteriorating conditions of the village. He wanted to improve them. In order to do so he made a plan. It was a simple plan. To make people interested in work He did all he could. He helped people to develop farms, build some kind of occupation.

Slowly due to his help village started becoming stable. People started building houses. Occupations were developed. Village began to prosper.

People of the village started considering him as their leader. He was loved by all villagers. He ruled for few years. Then he died because of a disease.

His son took over his place. People didn't mind that. They thought that his son would be as kind and considerate as he was. But they were wrong. He turned out to be exact opposite. He was cruel and sadistic. He exploited the whole village. Village was again turning poor. Many people were killed while some committed suicide during that time.

There lived a woman named Haruka. She lived with her husband and son. Her husband was a farmer. Her family was suffering because of the new landlord. Her husband was troubled and tortured. In the end he committed a suicide. Haruka took the oath for revenge.

One day when the landlord was traveling he noticed a beautiful woman. She had long black hair tied up in a bun. Her grey eyes were concentrated on the work in her hand. She wore a blue Kimono with pale yellow obi.

Landlord fell in love with her in first sight. Next day he proposed her. She was Haruka and she had a little son. Landlord didn't mind that. Haruka married him but for revenge. Haruka started staying with him and kept her six year old son in the temple that her family owned.

Haruka was sly and slowly she made landlord suffer. The village again came out from poverty. Landlord noticed that and ordered Haruka's death. Guards dragged Haruka outside the village. On the way Haruka saw her six year old son near the temple. She promised him to return back, but she never did.

After a few days the landlord died mysteriously. His mother took over. The village gained stability. Haruka's son waited there for his mother but she returned. People tried to tell him that his mother is not going to return but he didn't listen to them. He promised to wait for his mother like a good boy. He kept on waiting till he died.

It is believed that he asks everyone who pass from that way about his mother."

"Wow really interesting," Sakura said.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said but in reality he was also fascinated.

"It is really interesting, isn't it Naruto?" Sakura looked at Naruto. She was surprised to see Naruto was shaking with fear .She walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. This startled him from his day dreams and he screamed.

"Are you scared dobe?" asked Sasuke.

"No not at all, what makes you think that?" Naruto said but he was rather trying convinced himself than others.

Kakashi gave amused looks; Sasuke was smirking while Sakura was trying hard to suppress the laughter that had emerged by Naruto's reaction.

"OK, as you say Naruto. Which ninja is afraid of ghosts?" Sakura asked. _I have seen the little boy I am sure he will defiantly come after me _thought Naruto.

Everyone went in their rooms. Everyone except Naruto. Naruto slowly got up from his place and climbed up stairs.

It was now that Naruto noticed how scary the passage actually was. It was long passage with five doors. He entered the first door; it was a bathroom. It was directly besides the staircase. There was a door that was exact opposite to the bathroom. The three doors after that were to the left side of the bathroom, all of them in a straight line. The four doors led to the guest rooms' .There were hanging lamps, attached to the ceilings, the only sources of light in the passage. The lamps seemed to be old. _I think they need a repair. They will hardly provide any light at night thought_ Naruto. The floor was made up of wood. By the looks it seemed to be old and Naruto was sure that every footstep on the floor would earn a creaking noise. The doors of the rooms were old. The entire house looked like it was built in ancient time.

The last room which was exactly on the opposite side of the bathroom belongs to Kakashi. To his side it was Sakura's room and followed by Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto quietly walked inside his room. His thoughts were still fixed on the little ghost he met_. Will he kill me_ Naruto thought fearfully?

Naruto stepped inside his room and was greeted with silence. _Noise can be disastrous but silence can be fearful _thought Naruto. He sat on his bed. He suddenly felt very cold. _Oh I guess the windows are open. _He looked at the windows to find them locked.

Suddenly he felt someone close to him. He didn't dare to look in that direction._ Kill. Death. Murder. _

Naruto got up from his bed and ran at full speed in Sasuke's room. He didn't knock but directly barged in. He jumped on Sasuke. Sasuke woke up and saw Naruto on him.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"Teme there is someone in my room. I am sleeping here with you," Naruto said in a fearful tone.

Naruto didn't understand how he landed outside Sasuke's room, door slammed on his face. He knocked on Sakura's door.

"What do you want Naruto?" she asked angrily as her sleep was disturbed.

"Can I sleep with you Sakura-chan there is someone in my room," Naruto said. Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

Naruto, who was highly injured, opened Kakashi's door. Kakashi was sleeping on his bed. _Forget him I also have to heal my injures caused because of Sakura-chan._

Naruto quietly walked inside his room. He closed all windows and doors. Every light and lamp in his room was on. Finally he sat on bed and fell asleep.

Naruto woke up in cold sweat. It was 2.30 in the morning. Somehow cold and darkness greeted him. _I did on all the lamps. Doors and windows should have been closed either. _Sweat started collecting on his head. Naruto knew something was wrong.

_I need to go to toilet right now. Why did I drink so much of water?_ thought Naruto desperately. Naruto was always a brave boy when it came to missions but ghosts were a different case. The are dangerous and harmful.

Naruto got up from his bed and took two steps ahead. Naruto walked close to the wall. Once he felt cold and flat wall under his hand he took two steps ahead somehow Naruto was sure something was waiting for him.

As he reached the door, he opened it to reveal a dark passage in front of him. He closed the door behind him. The 'creak' noise of the door was only sound heard in the dark passage. All was still, everything except his heart. He could hear rustle of clothes. He didn't know it was his imagination or reality.

He quietly walked two steps ahead. Lamps hanging from the ceiling illuminated a little portion below them. This is not enough though Naruto. Distance between his room and toilet could not be determined but it was three lamps away.

"I have to cross three lamps. It is not much of a distance. I can do it" Naruto was trying to convince himself. He walked ahead. He reached the first lamp. He was determined to reach his destination. "Looking back is dangerous."

He looked ahead. The second lamp was moving. No breeze, no winds still the lamp was moving. "What's going on", Naruto was scared too much. He left the illuminated portion of first lamp and walked ahead.

As he reached below the second lamp, sweat started dripping from his shirt. _Why is this lamp moving? There is no reason to. _His heart was beating even faster. He slowly took a step ahead. The lamp was still moving. Due to its movement half part of the passage was lighted and half remained in dark.

Naruto's half face was dark while half was glowing. He took a step ahead his heart still racing. _I am going to have a heart attack by the end of this._

Finally Naruto reached the toilet. He opened the door. His hand reached the switch of the lamp in the place. _What's this? Shit! There is no lamp over here_. Naruto was frantic now. _Okay I have to do this. _

He entered toilet and closed the door behind him. He came out and was about to close the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto froze on his spot. His heart stopped creating abruptly. His eyes widen. He couldn't think of any thing. He didn't even know when he screamed. His legs were on auto pilot. If he was in a battlefield, he would have been proud of his speed.

Naruto was sitting top on of Sasuke. "What do want dope?" Sasuke asked very irritated.

"Sasuke there is something outside" Naruto said. _He didn't say teme, something is wrong. Either way he won't stop bugging me. I should just check what is going on_ thought Sasuke. He got up from his bed and started walking towards the door.

"Hey teme what are you doing? Didn't I mention there is something outside," Naruto asked.

"We are checking what is there outside," Sasuke answered blunt.

"What! I am not going there out," Naruto said.

"Fine I'll go then," Sasuke said and walked towards the door. Naruto suddenly realized that he was left alone. "Teme wait for me." He ran behind Sasuke.

**END CHAPTER 1**

NO FLAMMINGS PLEASE. REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
